


Running from the Bullet

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 5x23, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Sexual Assault, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: Monica and Chandler are in Vegas to visit Joey and celebrate their one year anniversary. After having a fight Monica has some drinks with Phoebe. On her way to apologize to Chandler, Monica is attacked.





	Running from the Bullet

AN:: This picks up on the trip to Vegas in 5x23. Phoebe and Monica have drinks like in the episode but Monica has much more to drink. At the beginning it goes with canon, I didn't quote because I don't like to do that. Enjoy! Please read and review if you want some more. 

“I love him and I don't want to spend our first anniversary like this!” Monica argued. 

“Go to him then,” Phoebe encouraged. 

“I’m gunna go!” Monica slurred with conviction. She stood up from the bar stool just to come crashing back down. 

Monica began to historically laugh exclaiming, “I fell!” Monica and Phoebe had been at the bar for the past hour and Monica had her fair share of drinks for the night. 

With some struggle, Monica pulled herself off the floor and started wobbling away. 

__________

“How did things go with Monica?” Phoebe asked after making her way up to Chandlers room. 

“What are you talking about?” Chandler asked, “I haven't seen her.”

“She was just coming up here.”

“Well she never made it. Joey was here not Monica.”

_________

Monica stumbled onto the elevator. There was one other person in the elevator. He was tall, dark hair with a big smile. Monica giggled when she saw him because she thought he was really cute. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked flashing her his big toothy grin. 

Monica reached out and put her hand on his arm, “Nothing,” she said adding some flirtatious giggles. “Ohh, you have nice muscles,” Monica said squeezing his arm, “What’s your name Mr. BIg Muscles?”

“I’m Elliot, what about you beautiful?” 

“Monica!” she replied with a big smile. The elevator stopped on Chandlers’ floor and Monica almost fell as the elevator stopped.  
“I have to go now.” She said matter of a factly, and turned around. Monica stopped and faced him one more time and whispered, “gotta go make up with the boyfriend.”

She started to walk off when he followed her. Monica started to fall again when Elliot reached out and grabbed her. 

“Monica, why don't you let me help you to your boyfriends room? I want you to get there safely, there are a lot of creeps here in Vegas.”

Elliot was now holding Monica, saving her from her almost fall. She looked up her blue eyes making contact with his inviting brown ones, “Okey.”

Monica stood up and took Elliot’s hand as they walked down the hall. Monica could barley walk from all the booze. She kept tripping over her shoes every other step, so Elliot picked her up. He carried her bridal style down the hotel hall way. Monica didn't say anything just periodically giggled. 

“You past it. You passed it,” she corrected, “That ones Chandlers’,” Monica pointed to the hotel door. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll keep you safe,” his words were a harsh whisper. Suddenly fear grew in Monica, his demeanor had changed so much in such a little time. Elliot was starting to look angry, and was fumbling in his pocket for something.

He started to open one of the hotel doors. As he reached his arm out to the handle, Monica kicked her leg throwing him off balance. Surprised, Elliot dropped Monica onto the hard floor. Monica, landing on her stomach, started to crawl away. Elliot was too fast. He reached her foot and was soon on the ground pulling her back. In her intoxicated state, he was able to easily over power her. 

Elliot had Monica’s body draped over his shoulder. He threw her onto the bed as if throwing a piece of trash into the garbage. 

In shock Monica tried to get up, but was pushed back down onto the bed. 

“Just stay still,” Elliot sounded very agitated. He pushed her down, climbing onto the bed straddling Monica. “You are all the same. There is only one reason why a pretty girl like you would come to Vegas.”

He started to pull at her cloths. Monica moved her hand to push his away. 

“No, please don't do this,” Monica started to beg. 

“I know you want it.”

That was the last thing Elliot said to Monica. Monica watched as he began to push his own pants away. “No please no,” she mumbled. 

A mix of fear and disbelief paralyzed all of her muscles. For some reason her mind and body could not communicate. Monica’s eyes went big as she knew what was about to happen. 

“Push him off of you! Punch him! You are so weak!” Monica’s thoughts screamed in her head. 

Soon he had has hands pinning down her wrists and she squeezed her eyes shut. Monica did not know why but her eyes seemed to be the only part of her body she could move.  
_____

Elliot grunted and walked away from Monica’s almost completely naked frame. Without saying anything he turned and walking into the bathroom. Monica heard the shower start to run. She picked her discarded dress up from the floor and ran. 

She ran out of the room and down the hall. Monica did not have a plan, she did not know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get out. 

As Monica ran down the hall, she ran straight into Chandler, who was waiting at the elevator. 

“Oh I was just about to go and find you,” Chandler explained. 

Monica opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but couldn’t form any words. She had this blank expression on her face as her mouth moved still looking for the words. 

Chandler instantly knew something was wrong. Sure he had seen Monica upset, but this. She looked cold, emotionless. 

“What happened to you?” Chandler asked worry increasing. 

“Nothing, nothing. I was just looking for you,” Monica replied. This was not the first time she has pushed away her own feelings, all her emotions to appear strong and even happy to others.


End file.
